


Gingersnaps

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Series: Creampuff Week January 2015 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura venture to the local supermarket but as usual, nothing goes to spec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingersnaps

**Author's Note:**

> Behold my attempt at "Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread." I am incredibly late but I am attempting to catch up. I hope this isn't too horrible. Set sometime after the Christmas special. I figure they have to go back to campus at some point.

There was an absurd amount of noise emanating from room 307, mainly the sound of wood on wood and muffled yelling. Carmilla awoke in the middle of the din, finding her tiny human roommate rushing around slamming things and yelling to the air. She had never seen the girl so distressed. Her hair was a mess, she was not even wearing a shirt (not that Carmilla minded), and there was a look in her eye that even terrified the vampire.

“Cupcake, what are you doing?” Carmilla stretched as she sat up in bed, still watching Laura frantically dart around the room. When it became clear that she was not going to receive an answer, the vampire sighed and slid off of the bed, lazily walking forward and wrapping an arm around her roommate as she rocketed by.

“Carm! Let me go!”

“Not until you tell me what all this insanity is about.” They stared at each other for several moments before Laura sighed, slumping in her girlfriend’s arms. She had tucked her head into Carmilla’s neck and even with her superior hearing, the vampire found it difficult to understand Laura’s whispered response. “What?”

“We’re out of hot chocolate. And cookies.” Carmilla bit back a laugh at how defeated the sugar-holic sounded.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s just that class was really awful today and then all of the food in the cafeteria was rotten, which I should tell LaFontaine about because the administration clearly isn’t implementing all of their reforms, but yeah I have three papers to write which aren’t hard but still and then Danny was glaring at me all through class and everyone hates me now because of that even though I helped save the school and there were these dumb Zetas playing some stupid game in the quad that involved balloons full of some sort of weird smelling gunk, I swear they’ve teamed up with the Alchemy Club, and I got hit with one and I barely escaped the guy trying to help me clean it off because ‘that was really un-bro-like of me and I’m really sorry school savior hottie and I have to totally help out of the bro-ness of my heart’ and I just really wanted a cookie and some hot chocolate!” The tears welling in Laura’s eyes were what kept Carmilla from bursting into hysterics. The vampire took a deep breath, already regretting what she was going to say.

“We can go to the store and get you some hot chocolate and cookies.”

“Carm, there’s a blizzard going on outside.”

“What?” Carmilla released Laura, earning a glare at the back of her head, and walked over to the window. She pulled apart the curtains and found that it was indeed snowing very heavily outside. Even her eyes had difficulty picking out the individual flakes. There was essentially a wall of white on the other side of the window. “Oh. Well.” Laura sighed, dropping on to Carmilla’s bed. The vampire returned to the center of the room, looking down at her prone roommate for a moment. “We can still go.”

“Blizzard, Carm. Blizzard. We can’t go anywhere. Not even the Zetas are out.”

“Vampire, remember, cupcake?”

“So?”

“Come here.” Carmilla spoke after a few moments, rolling her eyes and sighing heavily first. Laura slid off of the bed slowly, eyeing her girlfriend in part suspicion and part confusion. As soon as she was near enough, Carmilla grabbed Laura around the waist and hauled her close. Before Laura could stutter out a question, they vanished in a puff of smoke.

“What the hell, Carm?!” As soon as she regained her bearings, Laura jerked away, glaring at the smirking vampire.

“Do you want cookies or not?” Carmilla arched a brow before turning and throwing the supermarket door wide, strolling inside. Laura stomped after her, preferring not to freeze to death.

“You can’t just,” she reached for a word, her face reddening the longer it took, “teleport us places!”

“Why not?” Carmilla drawled as she turned sharply down an aisle, nearly sending Laura sliding into a display as she attempted to change direction as quickly as the vampire.

“Just because!”

“Great reasoning there, buttercup. You should write an essay.” Carmilla smirked as Laura could only respond by way of some sort of strange noise and rapid arm movements. 

“You are the worst!” They had reached the cookie section by the time Laura finally became coherent enough to speak. Carmilla whirled on her in mock offense.

“I teleported you in a snowstorm to the store to buy you cookies and hot chocolate and I’m the worst?”

“Yes.” The venom had left her voice, Laura’s expression becoming sheepish. She shyly took Carmilla’s hand, surprised when she found the vampire squeezing her fingers.

“Whatever you say, cupcake.” They smiled at each other for a moment before Carmilla turned away, dragging her girlfriend closer to the cookies she wanted so much. Her steps faltered however, making Laura trip behind her. “You’re kidding me.” An entire section of shelves had been picked clean.

“There aren’t any cookies?! How?”

“There have to be cookies somewhere. We’ll keep looking.”

“If there aren’t any cookies in the cookie aisle, there aren’t going to be any cookies anywhere else.” Laura had dropped Carmilla’s hand to rub both of her hands down her face. Carmilla had drifted closer to the shelves, hitting her head against the shelf at eye-level a few times. When Laura’s hands left her face, her roommate had vanished, souring her already miserable mood. She stomped down the aisle, heading toward the exit, tears stinging her eyes. She was so mad at herself for wanting to cry, which only gave more weight to the tears waiting to fall. Just as she was about to push open the door, already feeling the chill through the glass, she heard a shout from behind her.

“Imbecile!” Carmilla dropped a terrified teenage boy who she had been holding by the collar of his uniform. He scrambled away when the vampire turned as Laura ran at her.

“What are you doing? You can’t just pick people up!”

“I was merely asking if there were any cookies.” Carmilla seemed nonplussed by Laura’s scolding. She smiled as the human sighed.

“Are there any?”

“No. Hence the grabbing.”

“It’s not his fault there aren’t any cookies.” Laura was secretly touched, the tiniest bit, that her girlfriend was so invested in making her happy. She had to at least act somewhat appalled at her behavior though.

“He was annoying.”

“I’ve been complaining about not having cookies and hot chocolate and you haven’t picked me up because I’ve been being annoying.” Laura’s grin of victory fell as a smirk spread across the vampire’s features. Before she could properly process that she had just challenged her girlfriend, Laura found herself slung over Carmilla’s shoulder and shelves moving past rapidly. “Carm! Put me down! You’re going to get us kicked out of the store!” A laugh bubbled out of her despite her words.

“We’re the only ones here. We’re not going to get kicked out.”

“Oh, right, because you traumatized the only employee.” Laura resigned herself to her new position, giving up on trying to wriggle out of her girlfriend’s grasp. Her eyes lazily scanned the shelves they passed. She screeched just as they were about to exit an aisle, her eyes wide. “CARM STOP!” The vampire skid to a stop, immediately placing the girl on the ground, her eyes roving her form in worry.

“What? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?”

“I found ginger snaps!” Laura rushed past the concerned vampire to yank a solitary box off of the shelves. Carmilla had still not recovered from her shock at the entire exchange when Laura returned to her, beaming and presenting her box of cookies.  At Laura’s snap, she jerked from her daze.

“Ginger snaps? Are you serious?”

“What? They’re cookies.”

“One, they’re disgusting. Two, how can you think to eat those after our last encounter with gingerbread.” Carmilla was eyeing the nondescript green box with contempt and a bit of horror.

“These aren’t shaped like people and ginger snaps aren’t real gingerbread.” Laura cringed at Carmilla’s arched brow.

“So what are they then if they’re not ‘real’ gingerbread?”

“I don’t know! They’re just different alright!” Laura clutched the box to her chest, that frantic look from earlier creeping back into her features. With a sigh, Carmilla let the matter drop and took her roommate’s hand, leading her in search of hot chocolate.

“Of course they don’t have your brand.” Carmilla ran her hand backwards through her hair agitatedly while Laura hung back behind her, eyes glued to the ground while she hugged her box of cookies. When Carmilla saw this, she silently berated herself and quickly scanned the shelves, desperate to rectify the mess she had made. After a few moments, she plucked a few boxes and single packets from the shelves with a grin. “Well then we’ll just have to try and find you a new favorite then. Look, they even have gingerbread flavor.” Though disgusted, Carmilla knew it was all worth it when Laura smiled. They tangled their fingers together and eventually tracked down the poor boy Carmilla had manhandled, Laura managing to sweet talk him into checking them out. They quickly forgot about him though and missed him fainting dead away at his station as they vanished into smoke.

“Thank you, Carm.” They had settled onto the vampire’s bed, the yellow pillow propped up behind them while they watched _Doctor Who_ , gingersnaps and hot chocolate in hand.

“I’d say anytime, cupcake, but I wouldn’t really mean it.” Carmilla squeezed Laura despite her words, leaning down in an attempt to take a bite of the cookie in her hand. She found her girlfriend’s lips instead, smiling into the kiss.

Carmilla supposed that there were worse things than gingersnaps, like Laura stroking out from sugar withdrawal.


End file.
